Memorabilia
by deadshimizu
Summary: Over the "years" she had collected numerous photographs of her and the other girls. Both ridiculous snapshots of them al fooling around, and almost family like portraits lined the walls of the dusty room; completely covering the walls.


Homura Akemi barely ever set foot in her room; after all she always had the couch to sleep on. However the real reason she steered clear of the room on a daily basis was because she highly disliked grief and remorse.

Over the "years" she had collected numerous photographs of her and the other girls. Both ridiculous snapshots of them al fooling around, and almost family like portraits lined the walls of the dusty room; completely covering the walls. In one timeline she remembered Sayaka had liked to make scrapbooks of all the little adventures they'd have, she even made a couple extra for everyone else. Said book has sat on Homura's bed collecting dust for lord knows how long.

However it is inevitable that she enters the room at some point in any timeline. About four weeks before the arrival of Walpurgischnact in one time, she can't remember which, she sat in her room for hours and stared at all the pictures. She ignored every call and text from both Madoka and Kyoko that day, instead choosing to reminisce about all the times she actually felt happy.

These times were all short-lived however. One minute she would give a small smile at an old photo of her and Mami cuddling after a particularly cold adventure out in the snow, the next she would be biting back tears at the thought of the time she held the dying blonde in her arms, humming an old song from her childhood to calm her senior down.

Tears were also inevitable during these times, particularly when the memories of times with Madoka resurfaced. She could hold them in for a remarkable amount of time, due to her experience with holding back emotions; but she always seemed to give up hiding it when she spotted the picture Mami took of Homura and Madoka re-enacting a popular scene from Titanic on a playground jungle-gym.

She had laughed as she said "I'll never let go!" smiling, even though she knew it was the wrong quote, as the pink-haired girl giggled and stretched her arms out as though she were flying. The tears came pouring out as she thought of the time her and Madoka lay dying side by side, and Madoka grabbed her hand, placing a grief seed against the raven-haired girl's cracking soul gem; barely choking out the words "I'll never let go" before going limp and cold.

The tears continued when she remembered the look on Kyoko's face the first time Sayaka had died. This memory always resurfaced when she came across the photo of the two girls dancing rather sloppily; both laughing heartily. Sayaka died shortly after, but Homura would still catch Kyoko dancing as if she had a partner from time to time. Barely two weeks later Mami had fallen attempting to fight "the dancing witch with flames all around her." Kyoko had been missing for a week and a half by that point.

Although lately they never seemed to get along, Homura would still grieve over the times she spent with her blue-haired companion. The dumb "selfies" the young justice-lover used to take with everyone, and especially the picture of Sayaka pulling a timid and flustered Homura in by the shoulders for a quick shot, grinning like a child were always tear jerkers.

The photographs including everyone were always what got the girl though. Pictures from their winter escapades, pictures from different graduations, birthdays, Christmas, all of them. Madoka laughing as she hauled on a graduation gown that was much too big for her, Sayaka throwing a snowball at an unsuspecting Mami, Kyoko celebrating her first actual birthday party in years, and of course, Madoka and Homura in matching Christmas sweaters. Kyoko and Sayaka had never let them live that down.

Walpurgischnact was easily forgotten during these times, as were all possibilities of death and witch transformations. Homura wished they could back to those times. The times when they were naïve; naïve and happy.


End file.
